enderversefandomcom-20200214-history
Dorabella Toscano
Dorabella Santangelo Toscano was the mother of Alessandra Toscano and the wife of Quincy Morgan.''Ender in Exile'' She was first introduced in ''Ender in Exile''. History Past Born Dorabella Santangelo, she was raised by her parents Isabella and Leopoldo Santangelo. At age 15, she ran off with a bike messenger and got pregnant, and soon married the boy. Disapproving, Isabella disowned her daughter. Dorabella took her husband's last name, Toscano. She gave birth to a daughter and named her Alessandra. Soon after, her husband died, leaving Dorabella to raise Alessandra alone. Ender in Exile Shortly after the end of the Third Formic War, Dorabella heard about the prospect of the Dispersal Project and signed herself and her daughter up to be colonists. After breaking the news to Alessandra, she was upset and so she tracked down her grandmother Isabella to try and convince her to become her guardian. When she was rejected, she returned home, where her mother had already been informed of the meeting via an angry phone call from Isabella. She explained why Isabella was such a terrible person and why going to a colony would improve their lives, freeing them from poverty. Alessandra was still resistant, but eventually gave in to her mother's idea. On their last day before leaving, Isabella came to her daughter's home to prevent her from going away on a colony ship. After a confrontation, Dorabella and Alessandra left her Isabella behind as they went to the shuttle port. Once on board the IFcoltrans1, she and her daughter opted to stay awake for the voyage instead of going into Stasis. They found out that their planet of destination was Shakespeare. During the voyage, Dorabella fell in love with Admiral Quincy Morgan and soon married him. All the while, she was manipulating her daughter into making Ender Wiggin fall in love with her, so that they would have both contenders for the governorship of Shakespeare under their control. However, once the ship arrived at the planet, Ender was instantly accepted by the colonists and Morgan was to return to Earth with his wife. Having failed in courting Ender, Dorabella demanded Alessandra come with her. However, with Ender's encouragement Alessandra refused to follow her mother's orders and stayed behind on the planet. Ensign Akbar prevented Dorabella from attacking her daughter, and so she tried to blackmail him into letting her go by falsely accusing him of rape and threatening him with a court martial from her husband. Ender told Dorabella that Akbar's conscription had expired and that he was free to remain on the planet. Angry and bitter, Dorabella turned away and returned to the ship heading for Earth. Personality Possibly due to her traumatic childhood, Dorabella saw the world as a kind of fantasy and often referred to herself or her daughter as "fairies". While pleasant on the outside, Dorabella revealed her true colors when she falsely accused Akbar of rape and attempted to force her daughter to go back on the colony ship with her. Trivia * Dorabella exhibits symptoms of Cluster B mixed personality disorder. Quotes References Category:Enderverse Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Ender in Exile